


Pure Pleasure

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The precision of data masters might be annoying sometimes but there's nothing better when it comes to a different area.





	Pure Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-02-12 09:51pm to 10:01pm

"There is a 99.9% chance that you're sore."

Tezuka moved the arm away from his eyes, blinked into the light and then covered them again.

"What did we say about analysis in bed?"

"I apologize."

There was a moment of silence but then Inui went on.

"Though I do not need to analyze to predict that you are sore after all of this."

"Neither do I. But it also doesn't change the fact that you broke our cardinal rule."

"No. I believe it doesn't."

"Inui."

"Yes."

"I think we need a few more rules if this supposed learning relationship is going to work for longer."

"I agree."

"Good. But after I'm up. And have a clear head again."

"Would you like some juice to help the process along?"

"No."

"It might be quicker."

"No. And I enjoy the slowly waking up part. For future references."

"Ah, I'll better write that down then."

"If you must."

"I do intend to fill several notebooks about our escapades."

"Of course you do."

Tezuka sighed. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to say yes but how could he have resisted? Inui Sadaharu was the most precise person he knew and having sex with a data master like him was really out of this world. There was no way Tezuka would let him go. Not with those kinds of opportunities for pure pleasure.


End file.
